Typically a crop divider mounted rigidly on a crop sprayer when encountering an obstruction will be damaged from the resulting forces. In many cases the rigidity of the mounting system will allow the resultant forces of impact to be transmitted to the frame of the machine on which the divider is mounted causing extensive damage to both machine and crop divider. Various methods of impact protection in a crop divider and its mounting system have previously been proposed. However none have the combined ability to clear relatively large obstacles, to gently follow a contoured surface and to tolerate a large load from the continual engagement with the crop in heavy crop conditions and at high speeds.